Various implantable devices, such as inflatable/distensible medical devices, are known in which the distensible medical devices are implanted into the tissue of a human to treat urinary incontinence. These devices have typically relied upon restricting or constricting the urethra of the patient to maintain continence.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,393 to Haber et al. is an attempt at such a proposed device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,393 relates to a hypodermically implantable genitourinary prosthesis which provides an extensible, inflatable tissue expanding membrane to be located in proximal urethral tissue to add bulk to these tissues for overcoming urinary incontinence by localized increase in tissue volume.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,479 to Haber et al. is an attempt at an instrument for dispensing and delivering material to an inflatable membrane of a genitourinary prosthesis within the tissues of a patient for overcoming urinary incontinence. U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,680 to Haber et al. relates to an apparatus for hypodermically implanting a genitourinary prosthesis comprising an extensible containment membrane for retaining a fluid or particulate matter which is injected from an external source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,123 to Atala et al. relates to a detachable membrane catheter incorporated into an endoscopic instrument for implantation into the suburethral region of a patient. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,475 to Atala et al. discusses a directly visualized method for deploying a detachable membrane at a target site in vivo. U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,228 to Knapp et al. relates to a method and system for deployment of a detachable balloon at a target site in vivo.
Once inflated, these devices maintain pressure on the urethra of the patient in an attempt to assist with continence. However, these devices are prone to being under or over inflated at time of implant, leading to undesirable postoperative results. For example, if the devices are overinflated it may cause the urethra to be restricted too tightly, and the patient is at risk for retention, a condition where the patient cannot pass urine. Such a condition could lead to kidney damage, necessitating major corrective surgery or at minimum use of self-catheterization to empty the bladder on a regular basis thus increasing the risk of urinary tract infection.
Furthermore, once these devices have been implanted within the patient, the only means of removing them in the event of a postoperative problem or device malfunction is through major surgery. Also, the devices are not secured within the tissues of the patient, so there is the possibility of the devices migrating back along the pathway created in inserting them, a problem which has been noted with prior art devices. Thus, an important medical need exists for an improved implantable device for treating urinary incontinence.